The Diary of the Lime Lucky Ducky as told by Luna
by lsutiger8
Summary: The lime lucky ducky lives an adventurous life in his journey to eventually rule the earth. See the diary entries for a full account of the lime lucky ducky's day to day life.
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of the Lime Lucky Ducky as told by Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Prologue- The lime lucky ducky is a REAL plush lucky ducky who is the color lime. Limes also happen to be his favorite food.

11-29-07

Well, the lime lucky ducky and I have been out and about all day. We finally get to our gingerbread house at dusk and the lime lucky ducky decides that he must have a lemon lucky ducky friend. I asked the lime lucky ducky if this could wait until tomorrow but the little……wonderful lime lucky ducky insisted that we must go to the Plush Store to buy his lemon lucky ducky friend that second. So, we take our portable helicopter to the Plush Store. Then, I go up to the counter and say "Hi, my lime lucky ducky and I were looking to purchase one of your lemon lucky duckys." You wouldn't believe what the clerk told us. He said and I quote, "I'm sorry we do not sell lemon lucky duckys here. Could I accommodate you with a yellow lucky ducky?" The lime lucky ducky and I were utterly outraged. How could someone possibly run a Plush Store and not sell lemon lucky duckys????? It's a freakin' conspiracy!!!!!!!! We told this clerk that we would absolutely not accept a yellow lucky ducky and that we wanted our lemon lucky ducky by tomorrow. After some……. Persuasion, the clerk agreed to have a lemon lucky ducky customarily made for us.

11-30-07

The lemon lucky ducky arrived at our house today. The lime and lemon lucky duckys became friends at once. To celebrate the lemon lucky ducky's arrival we all decided to go ice skating. After about an hour of ice skating, the lemon lucky ducky and the lime lucky ducky both decided that they were hungry. So, we went to the concession store to buy some limes and a coke for me. And for all of you who assumed at first that the lemon lucky ducky would want lemons, you are terribly mistaken. All lucky duckys are obsessed with limes. They will eat nothing else. It just so happens that the lime lucky ducky happens to be in fact the color of a lime. Anyway, back to the story. Well, we went to the concession store to only to find disappointment. The store doesn't sell limes because people do not eat just limes. Well, I got news for the guy who runs the concession store!!!! THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF LUCKY DUCKYS EAT LIMES (and m&ms) AND SOMEDAY LUCKY DUCKYS WILL RULE THE EARTH with the help of llamas and monkeys!!!!!!!!! Though this news was disheartening, the lucky duckys decided to skate some more. And that's when tragedy struck. Sadly, the terribly reckless elephant was on the ice. Before I could catch the lucky duckys to take them off the ice, the elephant sliced through the lemon lucky ducky. And that was the end of the lemon lucky ducky. Do you know what it is like to see the plush insides of a fellow friend lucky ducky??? Well, the lime lucky ducky does and it is a sight he will never ever forget.

Upon request from the lime lucky ducky, I shall no longer write about the lemon lucky ducky.

11-30-07

My friend Sirius (yeah, the one who writes Journal Entries by Sirius wHelp from the llamas) and I had a debate on who would rule the earth (and eventually the universe): llamas or lucky duckys. Personally, I think lucky duckys are much better qualified for the job. They are much smarter. For example, llamas, of course, like skittles, and if you didn't know, lucky duckys like m&ms. There is good reasoning for this. Skittles are candy coated candy ( one flavor); m&ms are candy coated chocolate and sometimes candy coated chocolate m&ms ( 2 or 3 flavors per m&m). Now I know you are probably thinking that skittles are a smarter choice because they have a variety of whole skittle flavorsand m&ms do not. But think about this question: what if you can only buy one skittle? Now I shall move on to the next point. Llamas are very reckless ice skaters. They don't watch out for small animals such as lucky duckys and ferrets. There have been so many lucky ducky and ferret deaths because of llamas and other large animals do not watch out for them. Do you want a reckless skating llama as the leader of your world? I shall share with you one more point from this heated debate. Lucky duckys are definitely more attractive than llamas. The lucky duckys are so much cuter than llamas. Llamas only come in different shades of brown, but lucky duckys come in a great assortment of colors such as purple, lime, hot pink, teal, etc. Well, these were the three main points of the debate. What do you think? Should llamas or lucky duckys rule the earth (and eventually the universe)?

12-1-07

Mrs. Weasley sent and owl today. It said, "Hello Luna and lime lucky ducky. I hope you are both well. I sent Ron's dreadful owl to invite the both of you to the Burrow for the Christmas Holidays. We would be very pleased to see you on this special occasion. Please reply as soon as you get a chance. –Mrs. Weasley P.S. Sirius and the llamas are coming." So, of course, I replied "yes" just a few minutes ago. Which reminds me, we mustn't forget to make a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase Christmas dress robes for the lime lucky ducky and I; and Christmas presents for everyone. Well, the lime lucky ducky and I are very sleepy from today's events. Good night!

12-4-07

The lime lucky ducky jumped off the roof today. He got the idea from one of my friend's llamas who apparently tried it. It didn't work out that great. Instead of being a lime lucky ducky he is now a purple, blue, and black lucky ducky. I told him it was stupid and that's when he told me that the llama said that if he jumped off the roof, he would break open the ground and limes and m&ms would explode up from underground. Stupid llama!!!! This is why llamas should not rule the earth. They tell innocent creature to jumps off their roofs. Some good, however, did come out of this experience. We have, in fact, proven that lucky duckys cannot fly.

12-5-07

The lime lucky ducky and I went to Diagon Alley today to do some Christmas shopping. We got all our shopping done and the lime lucky ducky wanted some limes and m&ms. So, we headed back to Gringotts to get MORE money (as if we hadn't already spent enough). Anyway, the lime lucky ducky spent 50 Galleons on limes and m&ms. I just about strangled him. But then he bought a huge blue balloon and floated away. It took me three hours to find the lime lucky ducky. He ended up flying all the way to Canada. After I got home I realized that the lime lucky ducky had brought a Canadian goose home with him. So, I had to apparate all the way back to Canada to bring him home. When I got back from bringing the goose home the lime lucky ducky had left. He had taken the portable helicopter with him. This time I just waited for him to come home. When he did I, of course, asked him where he had been. He told me that he went out to buy 59,483 lbs. of lime seeds and 7438 acres of land. He said he wanted to grow a lime garden to support him and his lucky ducky friends. I told him that I had no part in this and that the garden was all his responsibilty. He said he would just use magic like Mrs. Weasley. I didn't even know that the lime lucky ducky could use magic. I wonder if he'll get a letter to go to Hogwarts. I don't know if Dumbledore will have lucky duckys at Hogwarts, but I guess we'll have to see.

12-6-07

Dumbledore said that lucky duckys are not allowed to be students at Hogwarts. The lime lucky ducky wants to raid Hogwarts now, but I told him that such behavior is unacceptable. I kept a close eye on the lime lucky ducky. He's been getting into so much mischeif lately because he is just so bored. I took him to the Ministy of Magic today to have lunch with Mr. Weasley (ya know, to not let him get bored). It was nice...except for the part where someone gave him skittles and lemons. I tried to remove them fast so he wouldn't see them, but I was too late. He petrified that Ministry of Magic employee. We were then asked to leave the Ministry. When we got home, I kept trying to reach my goal of keeping the lime lucky ducky out of mischeif. So, we went bungee jumping. The lime lucky ducky did really well. After the second bounce, though, he got scared and held on to a tree for dear life. After two hours of grobbling to him, trying to get him down, I apparated home and got the portable helicopter. I then used the portable helicopter to bring the lime lucky ducky down from the tree. What a day!


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary of the Lime Lucky Ducky as told by Luna Lovegood

Ch.2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, Build-a-Bear, skittles, or m&ms.

12-9-07

The Lime Lucky Ducky's birthday is soon, so today we discussed potential parties. We came up with several ideas. Here's a list of them:

Dueling with wandless llamas.

Going to Build-a-Bear (rejected)

Paintball.

Bungee jumping from staircases at Hogwarts.

Skydiving

Putt putting

Ice skating

Home party

Spend the night/ prank call llamas party

I think we have agreed on Dueling with wandless llamas. It sounds like a lot of fun and will rid some of the llamas who are trying to take over the earth.


End file.
